The Way You Love Me
by Licet
Summary: They love her for very different reasons. She loves them because they are the same. RobxRae and BBxRae


**I do not own Teen Titans and I have no idea who does.**

**All songs are the property of whoever owns the rights…which is also not me…**

**

* * *

**

They love her for very different reasons.

**In His Kiss-**_**"If you want to know if he loves you so it's in his kiss"**_

For one it's the way she always knows what he's thinking. So he never has to say it out loud. She anticipates and prepares. It's the way she tries to comfort him though its completely alien to her, the way she reaches out her hand hesitantly to brush through his hair while fighting her fear of intimacy by letting him be this close without the protection of her cloak. The way they lie on her bed, not touching or even talking but simply being. The way she can look at him with those huge, impassive eyes and give away nothing while she speaks in his mind the sweetest words he thinks he'll ever hear from anyone. Its in the way she looks at him with gratitude the first time he makes her tea. The way she offers to get him a comic book though she has better things to do than look for the newest copy of Naruto. It's the way she has learned (by picking it out of his mind) the characters so she can fully and properly debate the pros and cons of any bloodline limit and how she sticks fast to the fact that if the rinnegan is available then why should she settle for the sharingan or the byakugan? It's the way she whispers tosses in the night next to him only to still when he wraps her in his arms. The way she snuggles up to him in the mornings when she thinks he isn't awake. It's the way she seems to casually trip the paparazzi who stalks him on his way to buy tofu, or the way she at least tries it though she admits if she never has it again it will be too soon. But most of all its in the kiss. She is so shy and hesitant yet hungry and eager. Inexperience wars with instinct and creates a balance that is uniquely her. He loves the way she believes. For someone who has had so little to believe in when she finds something worth it she holds on. And he loves it when he is the one she holds onto.

**The Way I Am-**_**"Cause I love you more than I could ever promise, and you take me the way I am"**_

For the other it's the way she always has a plan. She is quiet so when she speaks its never nonsense. Her words have meaning. They carry weight. She doesn't complain. She debates. She's even managed to find ways to involve all of them in her intellectual pastimes though they wouldn't know it. She talks to them about their wants, needs, likes, and dislikes without ever voicing her own. She is like a symposium of knowledge. She listens without judgment. With eyes that see everything, its easy to want to close your eyes but she doesn't. Unlike most people she looks, she chooses to see. She takes in the full picture, not just the parts that she wants to see. He loves the way she will do anything for anyone. When he thought he was in love, he knew it would hurt her but she still went out of her way to be there for him. The way she seems to say and do things that people take no notice of until they look up and wonder how did everything they need appear right when they needed it? But most of all he loves the way she loves him. She doesn't flaunt it or even announce it. She continues on as she was but pauses for a single moment and gives him a small smile so much more potent for its rarity. Most girls would fall over themselves to mean half of what she does to him but she simply smiles when he tells her she shines brighter than any star he has ever seen and asks him if he thinks cheesy lines will get him anywhere? He loves the way she anticipates. It brings a whole new meaning to the term constant vigilance. If he could bring her to meet the Batman he would. The old man would surely be proud (after he excepted that Robin was willing to take the risk of loving someone else) that he had found someone as strong and sturdy as Raven. She was unwavering in her faith, because she never handed it out. She made you earn it, but once you did you had it for life.

They love her because she somehow maintains a balance and in a world where the scales tip in an instant they need the stability. She is the anchor that reminds them there is a ground beneath their feet. She is the star that reminds them the sky is within their reach. She is the air and the water and the sun and the earth. She is everywhere. Her love is like a layer between them and the world, one that allows them to fall and know that they will get back up.

**Bigger Than My Body-**_**Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar. Someday I'll be so much more, because I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for.**_

She loves them because they are two sides of the same coin. They wouldn't ever see it but the similarities are numerous. Robin wears a mask daily to hide his feelings from the outside world and to hold them in. It was only in the privacy of his own room that he took the mask off and allowed himself to feel. Beast Boy was the same, except his mask was one of constant jokes and hilarity. She loves them because, in their own way they strive for excellence. They crave perfection. Everyone takes it for granted when they see Beast Boy come in from the ocean in the morning, never knowing he spent the night treading water (building insane amounts of strength) or Robin, training in the gym daily before everyone is up. They constantly strive for greatness. In their own way they try to show that they are more than their scars, and she loves it. She loves them because they somehow managed to get past the barriers and see her, but they didn't run away. Like they saw a kindred spirit in her. She loves them because they are like her. That's why she knows that in the end she will push Robin back to Starfire, because Starfire too, has her scars. And maybe, Starfire's pain will show Robin that suffering visits everyone, and her happiness will show that you can live again afterwards. It's why she will fix Terra, bring her back so that Beast Boy gets what he wants. What he deserves. Someone who loves him, and makes him feel like he is perfect just the way he is. She loves them for so many different reasons but most of all she loves them because they are what she hopes to be someday. Broken, but healing.

* * *

**So this is my first story ever. Feel free to flame it I just wanted to try my hand at writing and see what you think…and I wrote it at 2:30 am so cut me some slack. **

**Oh, and I wanted to explain the last song before I drop from exhaustion because it seems the other songs are easier to fit to the text. Beast Boy and Robin have their different ways of trying to prove themselves. Beast Boy jokes and works out secretly. Robin immerses himself in his work and training. They have the common goal of trying to be better than whatever standards people have set for them. Raven in my personal opinion should have a boat load of issues because she's got the whole demon dad, being hated by everyone on her home planet and I think she destroyed it. She's got mom issues, got betrayed by Malchoir, and on top of that she's an empath and chances are at least half the feelings people give off are not nice, especially when directed to her. So I figured why not have her be vulnerable? Anyway, my point is that they are all trying to overcome their circumstances and be better than what people say they are. Robin has to get over his parents, and deal with whatever issues he has with Batman. Beast Boy watched his parents die, had the whole Doom Patrol experience, and people are always putting him down so he's got self esteem issues. So the whole bigger than my body gives me credit for is the part where they try to improve. So…I'm going to sleep now. **


End file.
